Another World
by edwardisperfection92
Summary: After 16 year-old Anne Louise's perfect life breaks apart, she wishes upon a comet to be part of another world. Is it possible? What happens when she finds herself in the Cullen's world? Will she find love there? Please read! The story is very good! ExOC
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for checking out this story. Now, I will tell you that all my stories are Edward/OC, so if you are bored of the old Bella/Edward Story plot, keep reading.**

**So. I got this idea as I was looking at some pictures of the absolutely delicious Robert Pattinson (checking if drool is coming out of my mouth). I hope you guys like it. I haven't read anything like it. If you have, please tell me and I'll try to make it as original as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Wish.**

**Anna Louise POV:**

Anna Louise Graham shut the door of her room as loud as she could so no one would follow her. It was one of the worst days of her life and she didn't want to deal with all the crap that was sure to happen if she gave open access to her room. As she walked to the window of the three story house she lived in with her Aunt, Uncle, and two older cousins, she sighed as she saw all the paparazzi parked in the huge front lawn. This was just too painful.

She was one of the best known faces in the world, recognized by everyone, also known as one of the most beautiful young women in the world. Her face had been plastered in almost every teen magazine since she had been fifteen, recognized as the girl most likely to become one of the biggest stars in the world, next to Brat Pitt and Angelina Jolie. She had made a movie with one of them and the film had been a huge success. But with the great fame came the negative part. No sense of privacy. At all. She was the kind of girl everyone had their eye on. Well. Paparazzi specifically. They were always waiting for her to make a wrong move. Get caught drunk or get arrested for doing drugs or something. Now they had something that wasn't precisely what she'd done, but what had been done to her.

Her boyfriend had broken up with her. In front of millions of people to see. When she remembered what had happened just a few hours ago made her tremble and made her stomach roll. She ran to her bathroom and attempted to throw up with no success. Her stomach was empty. Anne wiped a hand over her mouth and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, black little hoodie and converses. She left her silky hair down and turned to the door in her bedroom. She had heard all her remaining family leave the hallway about an hour ago. She opened the door slowly, and peeked outside. Yep. There was no one there.

Anne stepped out in to the hall and tiptoed to the guestroom in the back of the house. She stepped inside and jogged to the window. She opened the large window and looked out. She didn't look behind her. She had done this countless times, and she was very experienced with this sort of thing. Anne slowly climbed out the window, placing her small feet in the wholes in the brick that resembled steps. She smiled as she made it to the ground, and broke into a sprint as soon as her feet touched the floor. She ran into the forest, which was her backyard since her guardians owned a hundred acres north, and didn't stop until her breathing became rapid and she had reached the spot she wanted. She laid down on the huge rock in the middle of a tiny clearing and looked up at the sky. She always came here when she was feeling choked by the world, but the sky had never been as beautiful as it was in that instant. It was sprinkled with stars, and it was simply a breathtaking sight. She sighed contently and begun to count the stars one by one.

When she had gotten to one hundred and thirty two, she saw a comet. Without thinking, she stared at it and with all her heart wished the only thing she knew she wanted with all her might.

_Please let me be part of another world. A totally different one. One where I will be happy and meet someone who'll love me. A world where I'll be nothing of what I expect. A world where I won't be in the limelight, and where I'll be loved no matter what._

The blazing star disappeared and she closed her eyes, waiting. Nothing happened. She laughed at herself, not believing her stupidity. Yeah. Like what she wished was going to happen. Right. Anne had always had an over-active imagination, and sometimes was even labeled as naïve. Anne closed her eyes and settled into the hard rock, falling asleep as tears slipped down the sides of her small chiseled face.

**Edward's POV:**

Edward Cullen stared at his brother, Jasper, over the top of his poker cards. Jasper was good at hiding his thoughts from the mind reader of the house, and that made their game more interesting. He looked at his cards again, and kept his lips from forming a smirk. Mind reading or not, he was going to win. Or so he thought until he heard Alice's gasp from across the room. Like always, Jasper dropped what he was doing and flashed to her side. Her eyes were staring, glassy as her vision played out in her mind. I was shell shocked as I saw what she was seeing. A girl, the most beautiful he had ever seen, one that dulled Rosaline's beauty in comparison, was laying on the ground, so still she seemed dead. But as she opened her eyes, they were the exact amber shade of "vegetarian" vampire's eyes. Her face seemed frightened and then the vision changed, she was crouched in front of Carlisle her face frightened and confused as she looked around her wildly.

Alice came to the present swiftly, and her eyes immediately sought mine. I nodded and flipped my phone opened, dialing Carlisle's number in a second. He answered and I explained to him what Alice had seen. He said he was coming home as soon as possible. As I put my phone away I heard the puzzled thoughts of my family.

"Alice saw a girl. She seems to need us."

"A wild newborn?" asked Esme, her brow furrowing in motherly concern. Edward frowned and answered as good as possible.

"No… her eyes seemed amber, but she did seem a little confused." He turned to Alice, who was looking at the sketch she had made of the girl. Everyone walked over to where she sat and leaned down to see the drawing. They were stunned at what they saw.

"Wow," Emmet whispered reverently. "She sure is a looker." Rosalie didn't seem too happy with that and so she went to sit on a love seat, picked up a magazine and flipped trough the pages, ignoring everyone in the process.

Carlisle came trough the door in that instant, and he turned to Alice as he set his brief on the stairs.

"Do you know where she is, Alice?" Carlisle asked gently. Alice nodded.

"She's just twenty or twenty-five miles north of here, almost reaching the Canadian border." Everyone nodded, and they set into motion, getting into the cars and following Alice in Rosalie's BMW. Half an hour later they were parking on the side of the road and making up a strategy.

"We have to be careful," Carlisle said softly to everyone. "If she's a newborn she won't be stable when she wakes up." He turned to Alice once again. "In how much time will she wake?"

"By the look of the light in my vision I would say ten minutes from now." she nodded to herself, and her eyes were bright. She had seen something else during their drive there. Something she didn't want Edward to see for some reason. They set into a steady run, sniffing the air for scents they didn't recognize. After what seemed like an eternity to Edward, they stopped, and then they saw her, laying among the green veins and mosses like a sleeping beauty, her midnight black hair like a halo around her. Her face was small. She was so tiny. Alice's size. So feminine and fragile. She was wearing jeans, a black sweater and sneakers. Even with the casual attire she looked beautiful and elegant. Perfect. Edward imagined that she had been breathtaking even as a human.

They stared transfixed at her, until her gasp broke the silence. Her topaz eyes snapped opened and stared above, confused, for a long minute. No one dared move a muscle. But even with their stillness, their scent must have registered, for she stood up in a flash and crouched in front of us, her teeth bared. Carlisle stepped forward, his hands in front of him, and a growl erupted from the girl's chest, the frightened and confused expression on her face was heartbreaking.

"It's OK," Edward whispered, stepping forward with Carlisle. Her head snapped in his direction, and she stared. She seemed dazzled. That's when he noticed he had stepped into a spot where the sun filtered through the trees. Her defensive crouch relaxed, and he took a small step in her direction. Her intelligent eyes followed the motion, but she made no move to attack. She didn't take her eyes off him as he moved toward her slowly. What he planned to do when he reached her, he didn't know, but he kept moving toward the girl in slow, non-threatening steps. Her wide eyes stared, and she breathed in, a soft sigh. Her head tilted to the side, making her silky hair flow to her shoulder like a curtain of silk.

" You sparkle," she breathed in a low whisper, and Edward froze at the exquisite sound of her high soft voice. Before Edward could blink, the girl was in front of him, and her face held the same fear and confusion as a moment ago. He held his breath as her tiny hand lifted up toward his sparkling arm. When her fingers were about to touch him she snatched it away and covered her small face with both her hands. She sat down on the floor and sobbed tearlessly.

" Where am I?! What's wrong with me?" She looked at Edward through long lashes, her big amber eyes panicked. Edward looked behind him, at his family. Their faces were concerned and pitying. Well. Except Alice and Rosalie. Alice looked joyful, eager, while Rosalie simply looked uninterested. Despite her façade, Edward could see the interest in her mind and the fact the she felt threatened by the girl. Edward felt disgusted that Rosalie could be so superficial, only noticing that girl easily surpassed the blond vampire's perfection. Looking at the conceding look on his family member's faces, Edward turned to the girl and smiled reassuringly when the girl gasped, clutching her chest desperately.

" My heart! I can't feel it beat! I felt it flutter, but I can't feel it beat!" She looked up at Edward and reached up to grab his shirt collar, forcing him to lean down to her small height. She shook him vigorously, and he vaguely heard Alice reassuring the disturbed vampires behind him that he was fine. The tiny girl in front of him shook him, and Edward braced himself for the strength he anticipated from a newborn. But it never came. Just a few rigorous shakes, ones that could rattle a human, but not with the force that could harm a vampire. The questions in the mature vampires grew, while the girl asked Edward questions a mile a minute.

Edward delicately removed the small hands twisting his shirt, feeling a strange thrill when his hard skin touched hers. He didn't dwell on it, as he saw the girl turn more frantic by the second. He couldn't help though, to caress her tiny, smooth knuckles with his thumb as he let go of her hand. That calmed her for a fraction of a second, in which he jumped to speak before she retreated. It surprised him that she had not fled by now.

" If you would calm down for a second, I can explain. But please, take a deep breath, and calm down." Edward almost smiled when he recalled she had said her heart had fluttered. Because of his smile. Surely not. They had just met.

" I don't need to breath!" Then she stopped, her body freezing on the spot, and a second later, a heartbreaking smile lit her face up. Edward rolled his eyes.

" Ohmigod! I'm dreaming aren't I?" She didn't wait for the answer to her question, she just laughed a tinkling laugh that made Edward shiver. " Gosh," the girl pretended to wipe tears from her eyes and looked up at Edward with a sheepish smile. She moved to the side to look at his family, and smiled and waved her small hand. " Wow, do I have an active imagination or what. You guys are perfect!" She looked up at Edward and smiled while looking at him up and down in a way that made him shuffle his feet uncomfortably. He heard giggles and chuckles behind him.

" Noooo… You are not dreaming. You…um…er…are a…hmm…" Edward was known for his finesse with words, but now, with this girl looking at him with open admiration in her amber eyes, he felt flustered and too warm. He cleared his throat and stood straighter with determination. He started again.

" You are not dreaming. You have become one of us. You have become a vampire."

**Anna Louise POV:**

Anna Louise giggled again and looked up at the beautiful boy in front of her. She never thought she had it in her to have such vivid dreams. Yes she had great imagination, but this seemed so real. The scents were so strong; the forest, the wild plants, the spring rain, and the scents of the people in front of her was almost overwhelming. Varying from fruity scents to musky smells, the fragrances were so far the best she had ever sensed. Especially of the young man in front of her. He smell lovely, like ripe oranges and honey. So good. She barely sustained the urge to bury her nose in his chest. She could do it, since this was dream, but the situation was strange enough as it was.

She looked around her, vaguely listening to what the bronze-haired boy was saying, and took in the lively colors of the green forest around her. The sun was setting, and it filtered trough the trees. Her vision was so good! She could see everything! Every single speck of mass around her was enhanced. So strange. She was brought back when she heard the boy say the last word in his sentence. Her head whipped back toward him in lighting speed, something that should have made her vision whirl. She was becoming more distressed by the second.

" Vampire?" she whispered, not wanting to believe.

" Don't you feel it?" the boy asked.

" Feel what?" Anne asked slowly.

" The thirst." At that word, flames licked at Anne's throat, and she rubbed it with her hand.

" Yes, I fell it, umm…?" what was his name?

" Edward Cullen." He pointed out his whole family quickly.

" And you are?" He asked after she said nothing.

" Anna Louise Graham. My family calls me Annie Lu." she closed her mouth and stared straight ahead. Edward looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to explain how she had gotten here. She thought hard. If this wasn't a dream…it just had to be. She looked up, a thought lighting in her head like a bulb.

" What date is it?" Annie Lu asked urgently.

" Today is March 8th, 2010. We're in the middle of spring." Edward looked down at her strangely as if she was crazy. Annie Lu shook her head in disbelief.

" It can't be. Today is September 4th, 2009. The teen awards were given out today! I got three. One for best actress, one for the best kiss, and the other for the best music video!" She paused a second but forced herself to look up from her stretched fingers, which she had used to tick off the events of that day. Her eyes dimmed. " Victor broke up with me today. On the carpet. For everyone to see." She shook her head.

" I'm sorry." She looked up, surprised to hear Edward talk after a minute of silence. His eyes held no pity, but suppressed anger, which surprised Annie Lu even more. She thought harder. She couldn't remember anything after she had gone home, changed, and walked trough the forest. She had counted the stars and then fallen asleep… Then it dawned at her. It came back to her quickly, and she gasped while her hand flew to her mouth in awe and surprise.

The comet. Her wish. Could it be…?

_Please let me be part of another world. A totally different one. One where I will be happy and meet someone who'll love me. A world where I'll be nothing of what I expect. A world where I won't be in the limelight, and where I'll be loved no matter what._

Her wish had come true.

* * *

**So? What da ya think? Please tell me!!! Review and I'll update soon!!! Tell me if you like the plot and Annie Lu, because she seems like very interesting character to me, but maybe that's because I created her. :D **


	2. Chapter 2: The Answer

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for those of you who gave my story a chance and added it to your Favorites! Thank You! Now, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I take so long to update, but I've had so many things to do, and I really like to write decent chapters. So, I hope you keep reading, and if you'd like check my other Edward/OC stories in my profile! :D Ok. Back to the story.**

**Chapter 2: The Answer.**

**Edward POV:**

Annie Lu stared into space, and Edward stared at her, while the whole family stared at him. It was quite comical if you thought about it. They sat in the Cullen's signature white spacious living room, not moving, not breathing, fearing that any slight movement would make the tiny new vampire snap. Not that she could harm any of them, for she had proven to be nothing like a newborn. Her speed was nothing to be impressed of, her thirst was mild, and her strength was simply pitiful, compared to that of the other's in the family.

Edward's eyes roamed her small face, and he stifled a sigh. Could anything more lovely exist, he wondered to himself? Really, she was more than perfect, and could break a heart with just a look. He wondered what it would be like to behold her attention. Surely whoever was lucky enough would rival in such a gift. He felt the unwelcome anger surge though his body, leaving a red flaming haze behind. Her eyes had been so hurt when she had mentioned what her boyfriend had done to her. What kind of insipid slime would do that to such an angelic creature?

Annie Lu sighed, and every one started to breath once again. Edward still felt incredulous about Annie Lu's thoughts, for it seemed impossible to him. She thought that she had gotten here by a wish she had made to a falling comet. He was worried about that. How bad had she had been hurt that it had caused her to hallucinate? He would break every bone on the person's body who had dared to touch her in such a violent matter. Edward was surprised at the fierce protectiveness he felt for the tiny vampire. He was relieved when he found the explanation. Yes. It was just that. She was so tiny. So obviously vulnerable. So painfully feminine. That was it, he told himself.

" Ok," Annie Lu said. " I'll bite." She settled in the huge couch that swallowed her, bringing her small shapely legs toward her chest. She paused when she saw that her shoes were dirty and stretched them, her feet dangling a good half foot from the floor. The whole family chuckled at her choice of words. Carlisle smiled at her from across the room, a strangely fraternal look on his face. It didn't surprise Edward that Carlisle and all the other males in the house felt as protective as him.

" Well. I Understand it is a lot to process, but it doesn't make it untrue. You are a vampire. You are stronger, you are faster, and…" Carlisle paused. " You are more…well…beautiful." Carlisle shook his head, wondering how that could be.

" Vampires become like this because our main purpose, as creatures is to hunt. Our prey is more attracted to us this way, even if they feel…frightened. We, my family and a few friends, have found a suiting life style, which is hunting animals instead of humans. It makes us feel more…normal, if you can use that word in the same sentence when it comes to us." Esme spoke up, while she walked slowly to Annie Lu.

" We know you are quite confused, Annie Lu," she said in a comforting voice. " We will help you get through this. But darling, you have to tell us how you got here." Esme sat beside her while she slowly, so slowly as to not startle her, reached for Annie Lu's small hand. Annie Lu stared at her for a long second, while she cocked her head to the side.

" You remind me of my mother," she whispered, and her hand held on to Esme's as she settled into the couch.

" My complete name is Anna Louise Graham. I'm sixteen years old. My parents died on a trip they made to the Caribbean. They contracted a deadly disease. I don't remember them that well. I live with my aunt--my mother's sister--her husband, and their twenty year old twins. Both are boys and a huge thorn on my side. My aunt took me to my first movie audition--a musical. I was ten. I became really famous by the time my first disc came out. It won a gold disc. I've made some commercials, and won some awards." Annie Lu paused, and Edward saw that she was being modest. " After what happened after the Teen awards, the paparazzi went crazy. It's their duty to get all the scoops about every famous person's life, you see. It's their job. So as I got home in Washington, D.C, they were camping out on my lawn and I just…I just couldn't stand it. So I sneaked out of the house to my little silent place. The sky was beautiful, so full of stars." A far-away look came into her eyes, and Edward had to agree with her. The sky had been beautiful. You rarely caught sight of the stars here. Too many clouds.

" So," She continued. " After a few moments, I saw this flashing star and made a wish. I know it's foolish to believe, because things like that don't happen, but here I am. How else can you explain it?" She asked. " You said vampire's," she made an incredulous face. " Are strong and very thirsty, with red eyes when they are… what did you call it? Newborns?" The whole family nodded. " Well I'm nothing like that!" She stood in a flash, and looked at her reflection in the dark window.

" I have gold eyes, like yours." She turned back toward the surprised vampires in the room. Her voice held fervent assurance. " I know you think I'm crazy--" Edward interrupted her, speaking for the first time since explaining her on the way to the house what a Newborn was like.

" We don't think you are crazy." he chuckled. " If vampires exist, if werewolves exist," he paused at her wide-eyed look. " Yes, they do exist. Then what surprise is there if you really made a wish and it came true?" He didn't wait for her answer. " All we can do, is help you adapt." At her surprised look, he backtracked, mad at himself for not giving and setting the options for her.

" Or," he continued slowly. Was that a grudging tone in his voice? He hoped not. " We could help you get back to where you came from." He looked at Alice to see what her decision would be. He almost broke into a touchdown dance when he saw Alice's security that Annie Lu didn't want to leave. Her next words comforted him further.

" No. I would like to stay if that's Ok with you guys." she stumbled over her next words. " I could get a job, to pay for rent and clothing and everything else. I wouldn't like to impose or take advantage of your hospita--" Carlisle lifted a hand to silence her, but Alice was the one that spoke.

" You don't have to worry about anything. We have had more then enough time to accumulate our own fortune. And we have forever. So stop blabbering and lets get you out of that outfit." She made a face, disgust and delight twisting her features. " As much as I congratulate you on wearing Gucci and Armani with custom made All-Stars, they look like trash now." Alice stood and flashed toward Annie Lu. Annie Lu looked down at herself and made an identical face to Alice's. Those two are going to get along just fine, Edward thought with an internal chuckle. When they had left, Edward turned to the remaining family members.

" We are going to have to move." Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

" Yes. Of course," chimed Esme enthusiastically. " We could enroll all of you into a new school. I don't believe Annie Lu will have problems with self-control. We could move to Forks. We have not been there in the past sixty years, since we made the treaty with the were-wolves ." She turned toward Carlisle for approval. " What do you say, hmm?" Her face twisted into a smile, her dimples flashing. " Annie Lu needs normality for once in her life, don't you think?" Everyone in the room except Rosaline nodded.

Emmett stood, rubbing his hands in a washing motion.

" Lets start packing then!" He boomed, and Jasper trailed behind him. Rosaline huffed and stood, muttering under her breath about how much she hated to move, about how much she hated to start a new school, and about how much she hated her existence sometimes. Edward shook his head and watched her go with sympathy.

" Is the house ready?" Asked Carlisle. Alice's thrilling voice traveled down the stairs with a smug tone.

" Yes it's ready! We should be ready to go and settled by dawn!" Esme, Carlisle and Edward, unsurprised that Alice was always ready, shook their heads.

" Do you have to yell, Alice?" Mumbled Rosaline from the garage, where she was checking the cars' motors.

" What's wrong with a little excitement?" She answered. " Prepare yourself Rose," Alice said as she walked down the stairs with a giant suitcase. Annie Lu came down by her side with an equally bulging suitcase. They looked comical, like tiny ants carrying ten times their weights. Annie Lu wore Alice's same outfit. The both wore a burgundy turtleneck, black slacks, and tiny matching flats. Alice continued her sentence in a cryptic voice. " All you prepare yourself, for everything is about to change!" She paused and giggled at the slack looks on her family member's faces. Everyone relaxed , except Edward, because somehow, Alice was right. Everything was about to change for him.

**Annie Lu POV: **

_Five Days Later._

Annie Lu Looked around her huge room and smiled to herself. The room was set in an aqua colored theme, Annie Lu's favorite color. She had set a huge _L _shaped desk in the corner for her to write, and a bookshelf overtook the west wall. The east wall was pure glass, and the sun filtered thought the transparent crystal. She sighed as she stared at the scenery. Forest. Her favorite. On the north wall of the room was a huge walk-in closet, and she just loved it. Alice had great taste in cloth, and held Annie Lu's same high appreciation of fashion. A grand oak piano had been given to her by no other then Edward. He himself had one in his room, and had known, because he could read her mind, that she loved the huge elegant instrument.

Annie Lu was very happy. She would miss her remaining family, and she hoped that she was not causing them excessive grief, but she simply needed to stay where she was. It was a gift given to her, and she would appreciate it.

She and all the Cullens, started school in a mere week. She had always wondered what it would be like to be a normal teenager, going to a normal public school, amongst normal people. She wasn't exactly one hundred percent normal, but close to it. And she wouldn't take all the attention, at least not after a while. Vampires always seemed to awe humans in the beginning. Her books were ready for school, her clothes set out for the first day, and her mood was better than it had been for…well…since she remembered.

A knock sounded at her door.

" Come in." Alice stuck her head through the large doorway.

" Hey, Alice." Annie Lu smiled at her new adoptive sister.

" Hi. We need to make a story up. You know that Rosaline and Jasper are the Hale twins. Emmet, Edward, and us are going to be the Cullens. You and I, unrelated to them, but with the same name. Now, we," Alice pointed a finger at herself and Annie Lu as they sat on the fluffy carpet on the floor. " We are going to be the Cullen Twins. We look really alike." Alice smiled at Annie Lu, and Annie Lu felt herself smile back.

" Alice, is everything going to be Ok? I mean, you know, will I attack anyone?" Annie Lu winced as she voiced her question. She didn't like the thought of being capable of attacking humans. It was despicable. She had hunted, and that had seemed satisfying enough though. Alice shook her head at her.

" Don't worry about that. We will have some complications, that involve some of us, but nothing that can't be fixed." Annie Lu saw that Alice's eyes twinkled with mischief, and it made her nervous. But she decided not to ask. Annie Lu figured she would find out eventually. Someone knocked on the door.

" Come in!"

Edward stepped into the room, his hair wind-blown, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink and a slight smile on his face. Annie Lu's heart fluttered, but she tried to ignore it.

" Hey Edward."

" Alice." He nodded at his sister, his eyes never leaving Annie Lu's as he walked to sit with them on the floor. " What are you girls up to?" He asked. His eyes were bright.

" Oh, nothing," said Annie Lu as she looked at her fingernails. " You?" She asked and looked at him with what she hoped was an indifferent expression. He only smiled.

" I just came back from hunting, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the treaty line, just so you know what are our and your, of course, limits. Alice can come with us." He turned over to Alice, waiting. Alice, the traitor, shook her head and stood.

" No. You take her Edward. I want to go hunting with Jazz. I'm getting thirsty." Edward made a face, and Annie Lu giggled, for there was a lustful look on Alice's face. An it wasn't just thirst. Annie Lu stood at the same time Edward did.

" Let's go." He said. Annie Lu followed him out the door, down the stairs, and out of the house, where they quickly climbed into Edward's silver Volvo. They rode through the long drive way in silence. When they were in town, Annie Lu sat up and pressed her nose to the cold glass.

" The town is really small. I can't imagine how so little people together can be." She turned toward Edward. " I'm usually in the middle of lots of people. I can't imagine how not being the center of attention is. Now I'll just be another extra person." She saw Edward's lips curve.

" That's what you think. Believe me, Annie Lu, you are not like any girl in the world, and anyone will see that." Annie Lu didn't ask him what he meant. She didn't want to know.

They had slowed down, as they had entered a road surrounded by huge trees covered in green moss. They could see a large man standing faraway in the distance. Annie Lu felt a wave of a very strange and unpleasant smell invade her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose and sniffled. Edward chuckled.

" You'll get used to the smell." Annie Lu nodded, and immediately remembered the stories about werewolves Esme had told her the other day. Annie Lu was fascinated, and as soon as the car stopped a few feet away from the man, she jumped from the car. The man looked at her with a mix of disgust and grudging male appreciation. She smiled at him, a small-teethed smile that had been said to knock the socks off anyone with testosterone. The man blinked. His lips twitched in a small responding smile of his own. When Edward put his hand on her shoulder, she stopped, and looked up at him. He nodded toward the ground.

" That's your limit. It's an invisible line, but you'll know. Try memorizing this same exact spot." Annie Lu looked around herself, and nodded when she had memorized the place where she stood. They looked up at the man, and he spoke up.

" Edward. Who's your friend?" his eyes were cold, but warmed slightly when he looked at Annie Lu.

" This is Alice's twin sister, Anna Louise Cullen. She likes to be called Annie Lu." Annie Lu took a step closer and extended her small hand toward the tall, rugged man. He stared at her white extended hand before taking a long stride forward and taking her hand in his own, hers swallowed by the larger one of the huge man.

" Sam Uley. Nice to meet you." She smiled up at him, and stepped back, marveling at how warm Sam's skin was. She turned toward Edward, to find him staring at her with wide surprised eyes. She ignored him.

" So, Sam. My family has told me so much about your kind, but I am still so curious…"

Sam smiled, and they sat on the side of the road, on a fallen tree for a few minutes. She was transfixed at Sam's stories of his ancestors, but still she felt when Edward stiffened by her side, since she had been toying absently with one of his much larger hands. She looked up at him to see him staring at a slow red truck coming down the road. Annie Lu giggle as she saw how old it looked. Ah, a true classic. It stopped in front of them, and the smell of human hit her like a cement block. A slight girl with brown hair stepped out, she had big brown chocolate eyes, and a pale complexion. She looked at Edward, for the smell of the girl was so appealing it was painful. Edward held on to her, holding her small hand with enough force to crush it. The girl walked toward them, smiling. _She wouldn't be smiling if she knew I want to kill her,_ thought Annie Lu.

**A/N: Yes! It's who you think it is! But, before I continue, let me tell you that Bella will not end up with Edward. He isn't the one that wants to kill her either, I just decided to make her part of the story as a Cullen friend. Or match-maker? Hehehe! This story is still Edward/OC! Some characters will be different, a little more set forward in time. I hope they aren't too OC. Ok, back to the story! This is a long chapter, I know! Hope you guys Enjoy it. :7 **

**Bella POV:**

Bella tried not to stare as she walked toward the little group sitting on the trunk of a tree. It was difficult to accomplish, for the couple sitting next to Sam were by far the most beautiful she had ever seen. The girl was tiny, with straight midnight black hair, a perfect face with chiseled features, a rosebud pink mouth, and large topaz colored eyes. She was extremely feminine and delicate looking, and Bella couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for the beautiful tiny girl as she stood up. Bella then looked at the boy that stood by the girl, and saw that he was just as perfect. Chiseled features, same colored eyes, and bronze hair.

" Hi," she said as she neared them with a smile. " You must be the Cullens." Bella looked at how they held hands, the boy hovering over the tiny girl in a protective manner, his hand wrapped tightly around hers. Their was no doubt that their was something going on between them.

" Hello," the boy responded while looking at the girl intently. The girl just looked at Bella in the same way. " I'm Edward Cullen, and this is Annie Lu Cullen." They didn't move, and Bella looked speculatively at them. She had the plan forming in her head already. She turned toward Sam.

" So, I was just going down to see Emily for a few hours. Are you going to be long?" She looked at Edward and Annie Lu, and when she found them staring at each other like they could communicate, a almost intimate stare she was sure not even they knew they were sharing, she smiled widely. Seeing her look, Sam was instantly cautious. He shook his head.

" No. Let's go. I'll follow you." Bella rolled her eyes, but waved to the couple and walked slowly to the truck. If she ran she was sure she would fall ungraciously on the ground. She drove slowly down the road, until they reached Emily and Sam's house. She stepped outside, and was immediately herded by Sam. He picked her up, and carried her into the house. She shrieked as he set her down. Everyone was there. The huge bulking guys that were her friends and almost family sat barfing down a plate--no, a giant bowl!--of muffins. She walked to where Jacob sat and giggled when he tugged on her hand and pulled her by his side.

" Listen to me Bella," boomed Sam, as she looked back at him. " Don't you dare." he pointed an accusing finger at her. She shrugged innocently, but no one was fooled. Darn, why did she have to be such a bad liar?

" What?" she asked as she reached for a muffin from the table before they were gone. She nibbled on the delicious muffin while trying not to smile.

" You know what." Sam said this through his teeth, and he seemed really mad. " I can see the wheels turning in your head. I don't want you close to them, Ok?" This gave her pause. She set her muffin down.

" Why?" She asked, feeling the goose bumps she always got when she knew that the guys at the reservation were hiding something from her. They always said that she would find out eventually, but she wanted to know soon. Sam shook his head.

" Don't disobey me," Sam said in his bossy tone. Bella, nodded, and meant it for a fraction of minute. Until Sam turned away. She felt a smile bloom on her face. Jacob, of course knowing her so well, shook his head and tugged her out of the small house.

" Really, Bella. Sam doesn't look amused this time. Who are you trying to push together now?" He looked curious, so Bella tugged him down a small trail, almost reaching the beach. Her instincts told her that somehow Sam had eyes and ears everywhere.

" I just met two of the Cullens." Jacob's eyes widened. She nodded.

" Jacob, they are breathtaking! And they look perfect together. I can't believe how so much beauty can be put together, in one same place, in only one couple. Anyways, they were giving each other these intense stares, and they didn't even seemed to realize it! There is so much potential there. I think she's scared of feeling, and he is just... I don't know... hesitant toward her…" Bella trailed off, speculating.

" Wait, wait, wait," Jacob lifted a large hand. " How do you know this?"

" Dear Jacob." Bella tsked. " I just know."

**A/N: Yes… another one, I know, I'm sorry. But I want to ask you… What do you think!!? Do you like it? Is there something I could do better? Please review and tell me?**


End file.
